


On the Coasts of Hasetsu

by smeeshii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragon AU, M/M, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeeshii/pseuds/smeeshii
Summary: After a few years studying abroad, Yuuri returns home. Immediately upon reaching the small coastal village of Hasetsu, he and his traveling companion discover that a pack of dragons have made their nest in the mountains nearby and created an easy alliance with the townsfolk. Surrender offerings of food and the beasts leave the villagers alone. The arrangement seems to work, but there are always eyes watching the pack, waiting for one of them to set a claw out of line.It's just Yuuri's luck when one of these creatures becomes just as curious about him as he is about them.---The skin of the beast glittered in the light of the moon as it slowly crept towards him.  He could smell brimstone and feel the heat of it's breath on his face.He was about to die. He knew the silver dragon would snatch him up and carry him back to its nest where it, and the others, would tear him apart. He shut his eyes tightly, unable to stop a whimper from escaping."Are you frightened?" came a voice.His eyelids snapped open and he found himself looking into crystal blue eyes, face to face with... A man?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this, but here it is! :D  
> True to myself, I'm starting a fic while a dozen others sit unfinished. If anyone is still keeping up with Knockin' At The Door, I've got chapter three fleshed out and updated chapters one and two a bit
> 
> I've got some visual aids in the works for this. Dragon anatomy and information, I might do a little map of the village or pictures of the settings. More info on all this to follow.  
> Time period here is fuzzy? So is geography. I'm sort of working under the idea that this time period is sort of similar to Inuyasha's (please tell me people remember this anime, I am old) only a little more developed. What identifies as a country/region is going to reeeeally vague, likely, but probably won't be all that important to the story. 
> 
> Also, I'll be adding more tags depending on how NSFW I want to take this. Let me know if anyone has requests for what they'd like to see, I dunno for "freaky" we want to get with this.
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr! (neeshiii.tumblr.com) It's an easier way to get a hold of me. Comments, kudos and bookmarks are super appreciated!

Yuuri could feel his excitement growing with every turn in the old dirt path, rising in his chest like a pot about to boil over. It had been years since he had been able to return to his home village of Hasetsu, yet the familiar road through the forest looked completely unchanged. He wished he had been able to come home sooner for holidays or visits, but the journey was long and his studies under Master Celestino had been too valuable to end early.

 

He had been just as excited to leave home, to see the world outside his village and learn from someone so talented. When his parents had surprised him with the wonderful, and expensive, tuition in the west, he had been overjoyed. It wasn't common for families in the countryside to be able to send their children away to more developed areas due to the cost and need for extra hands on their farms or businesses, but his parents ran a little inn and onsen. They had saved since his birth to give him the opportunity to study subjects the local school couldn't offer like proper business, politics, science, history and the arts. 

 

It had been a dream, to live in a busy city and experience so many new things. After spending his entire life in the same village, the same bedroom, living with the same people and eating the same food, the change had been an eye opener. Still, he had missed his family and his little bedroom, the hot spring and his mother's cooking. 

 

Soon, he thought gleefully to himself as his sandals tapped the dirt below his feet, soon he would be laughing with his parents and sister over a big bowl of pork, eggs and rice. 

 

"Looks like the trees are thinning out up ahead. That means we're getting pretty close, right?" 

 

Yuuri blinked, brought back from his thoughts by the man at his side. One thing that had soothed his homesickness and anxiety while away had been the one good friend he'd made under Celestino, Phichit. It had been impossible not to become close to the man, even if they hadn't shared a room at the university. The two were close in age and backgrounds, Phichit was from another tiny village and his parents owned a little business that acted as a restaurant, inn and mail facility. By the time Yuuri had become a student, he was already ahead by a few months, but had taken him under his wing. It felt natural to agree to travel together after leaving the city.

 

"Oh, ah, yeah. We'll be able to see the village once we get over that hill." He pointed up ahead where the path sloped up and the trees cleared. 

 

Hasetsu, the little village nestled in a small valley between the sea and a ridge of short mountains. There was enough space for farmers to keep herds of livestock happy and small crops of vegetables or rice patties. The ocean offered plenty of fish and crab too, the forest allowed for wild game, fruits and mushrooms. He had discovered while traveling and living in various places that the village was incredibly fortunate to have such beautiful and bountiful land. If he had to put money on it, he would guess that having so much, yet being so humble, was the cause of such wonderful people.

 

"I can't wait," Yuuri said aloud with a happy sigh.

 

"I know the feeling," Phichit said with a chuckle. After leaving Celestino, they had traveled to his village first and stayed longer than they intended to. The Chulanont family had welcomed their son's friend with open arms, insisting that the two relax and celebrate. The pair had been reluctant to leave, but Yuuri was long overdue to return home and Phichit's energy had him excited to get back on the road again.

 

"I bet mom and dad are going to be excited." He grimaced anxiously. "They'll probably want to throw a big party like your parents did. I don't think anyone has left Hasetsu for schooling and come back in decades."

 

"You had plenty of fun at our party," his friend teased. "You don't want your own?"

 

"You know me, I don't like being the center of attention..."

 

"It's just one night, Yuuri, don't worry too much about it," he comforted, resting a hand on his shoulder.  "And you'll get to see everyone from the village all at once, you won't have to go looking for everyone to say hello."

 

"I guess so..." He had a point there, it would be easier to get all of that out of the way as quickly as possible. He'd never been the most social person, confrontation often made him nervous even with the help of etiquette classes from the university. 

 

Phichit opened his mouth to say more, but both of them were stopped in their tracks by a deafening screech from the forest. It was wild, like a feral animal, but it was high pitched and unlike anything they had ever heard. They spun around, trying to find the source of the sound. 

 

"Wh-What was that?" Yuuri squeaked, trying to see through the dense trees behind them. Somehow the shadows seemed dangerous and frightening even in the afternoon sun.

 

"I don't... I don't know..."

 

The screech echoed through the forest again, closer this time. There was a cracking sound, followed by a loud thump, somewhere deep in the woods behind them, like a tree had fallen over. Before either man could say anything, the leaves above them rustled with a large gust of wind and a shape blocked out the sunlight.

 

"Yuuri, come on!" Phichit yelled, dragging him by the arm up the hill. 

 

Just as they reached the top, another shape flew overhead. Yuuri could barely believe his eyes, it was like something from a dream. Soaring over the valley were two great winged beasts of silver and gold. They were easily the biggest creatures he'd ever seen with wingspans that stretched the length of a small house and long, whip-like tails. Even from afar, he could see their slim jaws, likely laid with sharp teeth, and the sets of horns on their heads. He could bet that they had wickedly dangerous talons too. Dragons, assuredly. He'd only seen one once before in a biology lecture, though it had been a dead hatchling specimen it was still impressive. Seeing two grown individuals in flight was both terrifying and astounding.

 

The smaller of the two, scaly skin a shining gold, appeared to be the source of the racket and was chasing the other through the air. Any time it got close to catching the other, the silvery dragon would dive or twist out of the way with ease. It spun in the air, moving as if it were dancing to a silent song. Suddenly the two shot back towards the forest again, causing both men to cry out and hit the dirt in fear. As the creatures came to the edge of the trees, Yuuri got a proper look at the head of the larger dragon for a few seconds. Sunlight shimmered over it's skin like fine silk and it's reptilian lips almost seemed to curl in a smile. What startled him the most were it's crystal blue eyes. They almost had a human like quality and nearly glowed like the ocean water on a clear day. Horrifyingly, they were trained on him, taking in what he assumed it saw as a snack for the brief time it could.

 

Then it was gone, flying upwards to avoid the trees. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling the wind from it's massive wings. He didn't open his eyes again until both it and the other dragon had passed. 

 

"Y-Yuuri, h-have there always been dragons here? I feel like you should have mentioned that!" Phichit cried, sitting up.

 

He pulled himself up onto his rear, robes covered in dust and dirt. "We... we never did before," he croaked, watching the shapes of the creatures twist and turn over the valley. The seemed to dip away over the ocean, and then turned towards the mountains. "We... we need to get home, I hope my parents and Mari are okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, certainly has been a while, heh.
> 
> Sorry for the loooong pause between chapters, and that this one isn't particularly exciting. We get a little look into how the town has been handling their resident dragons...

The pair were quick to head down the path into town after what they'd seen. Dragons were a rare, yet dangerous breed and were known for stealing livestock, valuables and occasionally people from villages. A city may have been well equipped with hunters and weaponry made to trap and kill them, but a tiny village like Hasetsu would be like a fine meal laid out for a king. 

 

Though Yuuri had been able to exchange a few letters back and forth with his family, he hadn't been able to receive mail for about a year due to he and Phichit's travels. He feared for their safety if creatures like this had made a home nearby. The village seemed to be in the same condition it had been in when he'd left. People looked up from their work and waved as he raced passed them towards the onsen. How were they so calm? Surely they'd seen the beasts flying overhead!

 

He could see the inn ahead and from the outside, it all looked the same, no scorch marks to be seen. The walls around the property, the gardens just passed them blooming in the spring sun. The building itself was study and still welcoming even if his heart was racing with worry. His feet barely touched the stairs and he flung the doors open so hard that they rattled. 

 

"M-Mom? Dad? Mari?" he wheezed, looking around. 

 

A short, stout woman peeked out from a doorway in surprise. When she saw who had come in the door, her eyes lit up and she smiled excitedly. 

 

"Yuuri! You're home!" she cried, flying from the other room to throw her arms around his waist. 

 

"Eh? Who is it?" A middle aged man appeared from another room, followed by a young woman.

 

"Look who's here!" his mother said happily, pulling away to get a proper look at her son. Beaming, she tilted her head to the side. "What's the matter? You look a little frazzled, dear."

 

Yuuri stared down at her, stunned. Hiroko had always been a bubbly woman, but how could she not seem the least bit concerned about fire breathing lizards flying around above their house?! His father, Toshiya, and sister, Mari, closed in, welcoming him much the same way. They didn't seem worried either. 

 

His mother peeked behind him, forgetting his distress for a moment. "Oh, who's this? Did you bring a friend, Yuuri?"

 

He'd almost forgotten about Phichit, who had entered a moment after him, panting. "Uh, yes. This is Phichit, my roommate from the university," he said awkwardly.

 

"Yes, the one you mentioned in your letters!" The family began to greet him with the same friendliness.

 

"Mom, Dad," he tried desperately, trying to focus their attention. "Is everything here okay? We saw-"

 

"Dragons?" Mari interrupted, sounding a little bored with the topic. "We know, we heard them fly over."

 

Yuuri gaped in shock. There were massive, dangerous animals in the valley and no one seemed the least bit scared of them. They seemed almost indifferent, as if they were nothing more than stray cats. 

 

"Sweetheart, it's been a busy few months since we were able to write to you," Hiroko said gently. "We'll explain it all, but first, I think the two of you should bathe and get settled into clean clothes. We'll have dinner out on the table when you're ready and then we'll tell you everything."

 

 

 

Both Yuuri and Phichit were baffled by the relaxed attitude towards the dragons, but they'd gone ahead and unpacked, bathed and changed like they'd been told. When they returned to the main house, their mouths watered with the smell of food cooking. They found the family sitting around the table in the private dining room. Fried pork, eggs and rice sat in bowls for them along with other vegetables and tea. 

 

"Can someone please explain to us what's going on?" Yuuri asked, picking up his utensils.

 

"Well, where do we begin?" Toshiyo asked, looking from wife to daughter.

 

Mari took up the charge of explaining. "About nine or ten months ago we started seeing them. They used to just fly out way over the ocean, but they started coming closer and closer and started hunting in the forest. We were all worried they'd work up to stealing or worse."

 

"The town started having meetings to figure out what to do. It would be almost impossible to hire enough hunters to kill them all," Toshiyo added.

 

"Wait, how many of them are there?" Yuuri asked uneasily. "We saw two."

 

"Oh, let me think," Hiroko hummed, tapping her chin. "There's the big one with the bull horns, the blue one. There's the two smaller ones that are red and gold. And then the pretty grey one."

 

"Five?" Phichit gawked. "That's a whole nest's worth!" 

 

The family nodded and Mari continued. "Not even the whole town could put together the money to afford hunters for all of them, but someone came up with the idea of offering them food sometimes while we try to decide what to do long term."

 

"Yes, it was one of the newer fellows. The one working with the blacksmith," Toshiyo said, thinking for a moment. "I believe he moved himself into that old grain store by the western edge of the forest."

 

"That old place?" Yuuri said, nose scrunching in disgust. "I'm surprised it's still standing."

 

"He seems to be be fixing it up," Mari shrugged. "But his idea worked. The dragons never bothered with livestock before, but better safe than sorry. They take what the farmers and fishermen put out for them, that's it. They fly over sometimes, hang around the forests or over the ocean, but never come right into the village."

 

"That... Is sort of incredible," Phichit said, sitting back a bit. "Usually they steal food and make a mess of the place, but it doesn't sound like these are aggressive at all."

 

"They can be aggressive with each other. Especially the gold one," Hiroko added. "He seems like the feistiest of them, but even he stays away from humans."

 

"Strange," Yuuri mumbled, poking at his food in thought. "Our classes on fauna never said they were known to act like this. You don't think there's anything to worry about?"

 

The other three Katsuki's exchanged looks before Mari answered. "I think everyone agrees that we should plan for them to turn on us all, but in the meantime, feeding them is working out well."

 

The conversation shifted after that small reassurance, but Yuuri couldn't help that his mind was stuck on the odd behaviour of the dragons. He'd been fascinated by the specimen he'd seen in the university and had researched the beasts after that class for weeks, learning about various species.

 

The one from his classes had been a much smaller breed, one with shorter legs and no wings. It had resembled a salamander actually. The dragons here were much different, much larger and terrifyingly beautiful. He made a mental note to go through his books to see if he could identify them later. 

 

After dinner, the family had relaxed in one of the main rooms of the inn, chatting on about Yuuri and Phichit's journey home. His parents had suggested a party to celebrate his return, and Yuuri had reluctantly agreed if only to please them and get through greeting old friends in one fell swoop. By the time everyone retired for the evening, he was exhausted and nearly asleep before he made it to his bedroom. However, as he collapsed into his mound of fresh bedding, he caught the sight of shadows passing over the yard through the slats in his window covering. He could faintly hear the whooshing of wings over the sound of crickets and the ocean. 

 

Yuuri couldn't help but recall the chilling blue gaze of the silver dragon as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Yuuri gets the surprise of his life during his welcoming party....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooo much for all the positive feedback! I was planning to wait a little longer to update, but I couldn't help myself ^^  
> Make sure you see the notes at the end of the chapter for a SPECIAL TREAT!

Not wanting to waste any time, the Katsuki family had begun planning and preparing for Yuuri's celebration the day after his return. While he and Phichit had hoped to rest and relax after traveling so far, both were content to help with cleaning the place up while the rest of the family went between running the inn and spreading the word. One of the better tasks they'd been given by the second day back in Hasetsu was going into the market in town to purchase ingredients for all of the food Hiroko was to make for their guests. It gave Yuuri a chance to see how his hometown had changed since he'd been gone and let him show it off to his closest friend.

 

"I wish I could do this justice," Phichit said, glancing back down to the tiny roll of parchment tacked to cover of a small art box that he kept with him. He tapped the tip of his quill against the lip of the small ink pot. "The ocean is beautiful."

 

The two stood against a railing near the water, the spring breeze blowing off the sea cool and salty. Baskets of fresh vegetables and meats sat at their feet. They had just finished at the market, though the trip had taken a little longer than expected when they'd run into a few old friends of Yuuri's. Apparently both Kenjirou Minami and Guang Hong Ji, both of whom he had grown up around, had taken over the responsibility of running their family farm stands while he'd been gone and were eager to chat about what had gone on since. It had taken plenty of persuading to get them to wait until the party the next night to tell him any more. 

 

"It is pretty amazing. I sort of forgot how much I missed the sound of the waves," he agreed softly, resting his cheek on his hand.

 

"It certainly made it easy to fall asleep. Hasetsu is a great little village, Yuuri."

 

Yuuri nodded and turned to look back at the town. He had to agree with Phichit, Hasetsu was a beautiful place. The ocean, the short mountain range that curved around the valley, the forests that brimmed with life, but more than it's aesthetic beauty, it was practical. It had always been small, yet sustained itself easily. The small homes all seemed warm and inviting and the people, for the most part, acted that way. The community worked as a unit, they saw to it that no one went without and no one got away with anything out of line. It was surprising that it didn't draw more people in, but it wouldn't be the same if it became a larger village. 

 

The thoughts of change drew his eyes to the mountains. Since he'd been home, he'd seen every one of the dragons, except the largest one. According to his books, it wasn't uncommon for the leader of a pack to keep close to the nest. Some never left the safety of home unless they absolutely had to in order to help defend their territory. From what he'd heard, the leading member of this pack was huge, but seemed older. It wouldn't be surprising if it kept to the nest because of it's age.

 

Even if the older beast stepped down or passed on, there would be someone to replace it. Yuuri had watched the others whenever they soared over or hunted and it seemed that there were two likely contenders for the position; one that was blue and had rather jagged horns, and the silver dragon he'd first seen days earlier. The latter had sparked more interest in Yuuri. It seemed so much more daring than any of the others, coming much closer to the village as it flew overhead. 

 

It danced too. They all did, it was common practice for all flight enabled dragons to put on aerial shows for each other, but the silver dragon seemed to be so much better at it than the rest of it's pack. It would tumble and dive, twist and roll, then blow plumes of smoke in beautiful shapes and fly through them.

 

Fingers snapped in front of his face, bringing him back to the present.

 

"You've always got your head in the clouds," Phichit teased, art box packed away now. "We should get back, help your mother start getting the food in order."

 

"Oh, ah, yes," he said, blushing in embarrassment. 

 

The two set off towards the onsen with their arms loaded with baskets, chatting away. The walk wasn't too long, but it was filled with talk of the upcoming party and further preparations that would be made that day. Nearing home, Phichit paused and nudged Yuuri with his shoulder.

 

"Hey, is that the grain storage building you were talking about the other night?" he asked, motioning with his chin.

 

The building in question was seated in the west end of the village, not too far from the onsen, just before the trees became too dense. It had originally been used by a number of farmers to store harvested grains and fodder, but had been abandoned after a new storage system had been build decades prior. Yuuri could remember the old stone walls already being chipped and crumbling when he'd been a child and the old thatched roof had almost completely fallen in. Now the building was a patchwork of new plaster and stone, the small area around it now fenced in as well to hold a large bay horse. His eyes moved to where he heard loud banging, finding the new occupant of the home up on the roof installing new planks. 

 

The man kneeling on the beams looked young, maybe only a few years younger than himself. He seemed to be a bit shorter too,  but was clearly no stranger to hard labour by the look of his arms and broad shoulders. He sported black hair that had been shaved close to his scalp around the sides, but left long enough on the top that he had to pull it into a messy knot at the back of his head. It was a hairstyle Yuuri recognized from students he'd met that came from the north, however his face clearly resembled the people in the south and east. Tanned skin and sharp, severe eyes that focused on his work. 

 

"Yeah, that must be the newcomer helping at the forge," Yuuri said. "I'm surprised with what he's done to this place. It was nearly rubble before.

 

As he spoke, the man on the roof noticed the two of them watching him. His jet black gaze was hard, but he raised a hand in a small wave before returning to his task. Both Yuuri and Phichit managed awkward smiles in greeting before carrying on. 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had never been one for big social events. He enjoyed small gatherings of friends and family, but large parties or festivals made him incredibly nervous and claustrophobic. He would have been perfectly happy to avoid having a welcoming celebration entirely. His family, with Phichit's added enthusiasm, had gone all out. The inn was packed with nearly everyone from the town, people chatting inside, basking in the hot springs or lounging out in the gardens. Older members of the community, children and everyone in between had turned out to greet him and congratulate him on finishing his studies.

 

Food was abundant, as was alcohol, and music floated through the air. Even though the atmosphere of the party was relaxed, Yuuri still felt his nerves fraying at the number of people around him. His anxiety running high, he had left Phichit with Minami and Guang Hong. The three were already getting along swimmingly, telling stories and playing betting games. On his way through the inn he passed the newcomer with the residence smith, a stoic young man who's first name escaped him. 

 

He heaved a sigh of relief as he closed the sliding door to the Katsuki family's private garden. No guests were allowed this far into the house, he could finally be alone to breathe here. The garden was much smaller than the other parts of the inn's outdoor space and had no back wall to separate it from the woods beyond. Plopping down on the steps, he ran his hands through his hair to calm down from the high of the party.

 

The sounds of the guests and music were duller here and be could listen to the sounds of the forest. Crickets and the soft breeze, the distant sound of the ocean and twigs snapping under the foot of some animal. Actually, more than twigs. Leaves crunched and bushes rustled nearby.

 

Yuuri lifted his head in time to see the reflection of the house's lantern light on a pair of dazzling yet terrifyingly familiar blue eyes, peeking through the darkness just passed the line of trees. He froze, fear running cold down his spine as the creature stepped forward and into the light.

 

The silver dragon, in his family's garden.

 

It seemed so much bigger up close, wings folded and yet still brushing against the trunks of trees. It's gaze locked onto him as it moved fluidly into the open, affording him a better look at it's body. It was clearly a powerful animal, muscular under tight, scaled skin. He could see now that it wasn't merely silver, each small scale shining with iridescent purples. It's claws looked sharper than any knife or sword he'd ever seen and it's horns looked fit to gore any attacker. They were blackish and twisted like that of an impala, the colour fading into fuchsia at the points. The mane on it's crown and neck flowed beautifully in the light breeze like finely spun silk thread.

 

It paused just before stepping onto the earthy ground of the garden, seeming to hesitate before moving again, something akin to hunger in it's expression and the way it's lips curled back to show a row of sharp teeth. The skin of the beast glittered in the light of the moon as it slowly crept towards him. He could smell brimstone and feel the heat of it's breath on his face.

 

He was about to die. He knew the silver dragon would snatch him up and carry him back to its nest where it, and the others, would tear him apart. He shut his eyes tightly, unable to stop a whimper from escaping.

"Are you frightened?" came a voice.

His eyelids snapped open and he found himself looking into crystal blue eyes, face to face with... A man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor has arrived! Anyone catch the cameos in there of two more very important characters?  
> I mentioned in the notes of chapter one that I had planned some art for this fic. I've created a sideblog on tumblr to post it, to answer questions and just hang out with y'all! I've already got one piece up from the scene at the end of this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://smeeshiii.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Scene art](https://smeeshiii.tumblr.com/post/167845046914/as-promised-art-from-otcoh-from-the-last-scene)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badoomboom, we're back before Christmas!  
> This chapter is a little short, but we finally get some interaction between Yuuri and Victor!

Yuuri blinked, confused. Where there had just been a massive, deadly beast there was now... a human man?

 

No, scratch that. The longer he stared, the less human the being appeared to be. He was taller than Yuuri by a few inches, slender limbs long and muscular. His skin was pale and unblemished, though he could swear he saw the same iridescent lavender that the dragon's scales had possessed glittering over where his body was exposed. Towards his hands and feet, which were bare, his skin shimmered with silver until it met his inky black nails, similar to the two spiraled horns that jutted back from his head through his long, silver hair. 

 

"Did I put you into shock?" The strange being was the source of the voice, pursing his lips as he watched Yuuri. He folded his arms and tapped his chin in thought before walking forward through the garden. As he approached, the skirt of his sheer, periwinkle and magenta coloured tunic brushed along the ground, catching light from the lanterns. Yuuri could also see bands of polished gold jewelry on his arms, wrists and pointed ears.

 

He jolted when the man knelt before him, blue eyes boring curiously into him. From the close proximity, the smell of brimstone was stronger, but mingled with rich floral perfume. At his jump, the man stilled, then pulled back a few inches.

 

"Perhaps my approach was a little too dramatic," he mumbled to himself. "Humans are rather skittish, maybe I should have appeared this way from the start."

 

"Wh-What... what are you?" Yuuri squeaked, finally finding his voice.

 

"What?" He frowned, looking a bit offended. "I think 'who' is a little more appropriate, otherwise I sound like a wild animal."

 

"But y-you... you were!" Paling, he covered his mouth and bowed his head in fear. He'd just insulted the ... the _thing_ in front of him! He'd be roasted alive for certain when it became a dragon again! To his surprise, the other man started to laugh after a moment. Yuuri opened his eyes, confused and terrified. He had to be dreaming, he hadn't had anything to drink that night so he surely wasn't drunk. "I've lost my mind..."

 

"Oh come on, I don't think I could actually drive you mad," he man chuckled. "I can see how this is a little jarring though. It's not everyday we show ourselves like this to humans. You should be counting yourself lucky."

 

"But.. but that's impossible, I have to be hallucinating. Wha-I mean... who are you?" Yuuri stammered, correcting himself.

 

"How rude of me, Yakov would have my head for losing my manners." He cleared his throat and bowed, one hand over his heart and the other arm outstretched. "I am Victor Nikiforov, second in command to Alpha Yakov Feltsman of the North-east," he recited pridefully. The titles meant nothing to Yuuri, but the gestures told him that they were important. "And you are?"

 

He blinked, Victor straightening up in wait. "I... am Katsuki Yuuri, uh, just... just the son of the people who own this inn," he said with uncertainty.

 

His worry didn't seem to matter to the other man, who clapped his hands and grinned brightly at him. "I assumed so. I saw you come here a few days ago, but I had never seen you before. I assume this party is for your arrival? They don't usually have things like this for other visitors."

 

"Uhm, yes... My parents were excited that I had come home after finishing my studies." Yuuri had to admit it was a little unnerving that this... dragon-man had kept that close of an eye on the inn. On his family.

 

"Then why are you out here by yourself?" he asked, leaning forward a little. "They've prepared food and put up decorations for you, I dare say most of the town is here to see you." His smile dipped with slight sadness. "All of this is for you, Katsuki Yuuri."

 

Swallowing, Yuuri looked away from the man as guilt bubbled in his chest. "I-I just needed air," he mumbled. Then he frowned and turned back, only to see that Victor was now on his feet and heading back towards the woods. "W-Wait!" he yelled before he could stop himself, halting the stranger. "Why... where are you going?"

 

Victor turned, smile bright again. "I wanted to get a look at all of this," he said simply, gesturing to the inn. "But this is a human party and I don't think your guests or parents would be too thrilled if they knew I had dropped in without an invitation."

 

"Then why show yourself to me?"

 

"You are a curious human, Yuuri. Probably just as curious about me as I am about you, I wanted to surprise you." He tilted his head slightly, eyeing him up and down. "I would like to see you again, perhaps when you aren't too busy attending your party guests." He winked and was gone, disappearing between the trees while Yuuri was left confused and starstruck.

 

Moments later, the great whooshing sound of wings drowned out the sounds of the guests. The shadow of the dragon moved over the garden, the wind of his wings rustling the leaves of the plants and blowing out the lanterns. Yuuri sat for a moment in the darkness, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened to him. When he stumbled back into the party, he picked up a cup of wine and attempted to relax himself.

 

* * *

The night air cut crisp and cool over his wings as Victor soared over the ocean. What a strange human this Yuuri was. He'd gone snooping just to see if he could spy him again, but had actually managed to speak to him and learn his name and a little about him. He flapped upwards, along the cliffs and the side of the small mountains that lined the coasts, weaving between jutting rocks.

 

The plateau of the cliff dipped down into the mouth of a cave, the inside alight with torches. His claws grappled the side of the largest cliff and he climbed up onto it before allowing his body to return to it's other form again. Warm air greeted him from the inside as he headed into the nest.

 

Once he'd disappeared inside, a second set of claws climbed up the rocks, luminous green eyes narrowing at the space where Victor had stood seconds before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I just want to say a big thank you to you all for giving this story kudos, bookmarks and comments. I've had a hard month personally, but I want to start updating a little more frequently for you all. I've got a new WIP art piece on the tumblr too!
> 
>  
> 
> [WIP Victor](https://smeeshiii.tumblr.com/post/167959637489/wip-piece-for-my-yoidragonau-a-handsome-victor)


End file.
